


Frosty

by clintbartonswife



Series: Christmas drabbles/fics 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Snowmen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife
Summary: Sam gets broody watching his nieces build snowmen - you show him that no one’s ever to old to enjoy Christmas
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: Christmas drabbles/fics 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560466
Kudos: 9





	Frosty

It was your first Christmas with Sam, leaving behind the Avenger’s compound as you travelled to his mother’s house for the holidays.  
The warm reception overwhelmed you at first - a family Christmas something you hadn’t had in many years - though Sam was there the whole time, hand enveloping yours, acting as a constant grounding presence. By 5pm the house seemed to overflow with Sam’s relatives, a bunch of little children zooming in and out of the living room every few minutes.  
The look of pure relaxation on Sam’s face was a rare sight, but sitting on the sofa in his arms, surrounded by his family, you could understand his happiness.  
Which is why, when you saw his somewhat desolate expression the next morning, you were confused at the change of emotion.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” you asked, wrapping your hands around his waist sleepily.  
He gave you a small laugh in return, his hands holding your arms even tighter around his body as he leaned down to give your forehead a quick kiss before looking back out of the window.  
“Nothing’s wrong with me baby” he said airily, “All’s good”  
A small frown pulled at your eyebrows as you followed his gaze, only to turn into a chuckle as you realised the problem.  
“Y’know, I’m sure they’d love to have Uncle Sammy help them build a snowman. That looks like it’s gonna get awful heavy to move”  
You kept your voice light, injecting a sense of innocent naivety into the statement as you watched his jealous gaze on the children playing in the snow. He just hummed in acknowledgment, a smile tugging at his lips as his youngest niece took a tumble and landed butt-first onto the snowball that they had spent the last five minutes making.  
“See?” you said, a playful tone now slipping into your speech, pressing a light kiss on his neck before pulling away, “They need some help over there. I’m going with or without you”  
He stood still for a moment, before turning around with a growing smile on his face, striding over to you and lifting you into a bear hug, attacking your face with a littering of kisses.  
“I’d like to see you try. Last one outside has to deal with Bucky when we get back”   
He swiftly threw you onto the bed, racing over to his suitcase and tugging on his winter clothes.  
“Hey not fair!” You screeched, quickly following suit.  
You finished in record timing, rushing down the stairs, greeting Sam’s family as you passed. Their unanswered questions into your hurry were quickly answered as Sam came skidding across the wooden floor, arms flailing wildly as he tried to catch up.  
“You’re too slow!” You shouted gleefully, pulling on your last shoe just as Sam made it to the door.  
You could hear the sound of his family laughing in the background as he (gently) tackled you to the ground, trying to prevent you from going out of the door.  
“Just give up!” You laughed, trying to tickle your way out of his hold, “You’ll never get your shoes on in time - I just wanna go play in the snow”  
“But I don’t want to have to babysit Bucky” Sam whined, dropping his head on to your shoulder in defeat.  
You just snorted, pushing his body off of yours.  
“You love him really - now come on, we have snowmen to build”


End file.
